


Give Me an Excuse

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [8]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: requested by tumblr anon: if you’re alright with nsfw can you do john seed and a detective reader who’s investigating the cult for kidnapping or something and they end up doing each other?You find out that John and his brothers are no longer of interest in a case, and you drive out to Seed Ranch to give John the good news himself.





	Give Me an Excuse

The countryside was usually at its prettiest when the sun was setting. Silhouetted trees dotted the landscape and birds were dark against the golden colors.

But you couldn’t help the nervous tap of your fingers against the wheel of your car as you pulled past the Hope County limit sign. Part of you could hear the Sarge telling you that the Seeds were freaks and not to be socialized with, but you couldn’t help yourself. Yes, the Project at Eden’s Gate lived in their own little world and bordered on being a militia, but as far as evidence went they hadn’t broken any laws, so they deserved to be treated as they seemed. Innocent humans with a different world view than most.

The past few months had been spent coming and going from the rural town, and by now you knew your way to the Seed Ranch like the back of your hand. It felt weird going to the ranch so late at night in a casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. Everything had been so formal, minus the quiet discussions you and John had shared with each other, that you felt like a sore thumb driving through the county.

You’d gotten the news that there was insufficient evidence to back up the accusations that a local farmer’s daughter had been kidnapped by the cult instead of voluntarily signing up. You figured it would’ve been nice to tell John himself that his family was cleared. After all, the two of you had forged some sort of silent appreciation for each other. You as a detective and him as a cunning and very intelligent lawyer. There was a level of respect between the two of you. That and well, you had to admit…he was handsome.

Members of the Project patrolled the ranch yard, watching you carefully as you drove up to the house and put your car in park. You made sure to lock your car once you’d climbed out of it, the gravel of John’s driveway crunching under your boots as you walked up to the front door.

Part of you had expected one of his guards to open the door when you knocked, but instead, it was John. He was clad in a pair of silk pajama pants and his normal navy blue button-down, though John left the top few buttons undone. You tried not to blush.

His expression had initially looked irritated, but as soon as it had registered in his mind who exactly he was looking at, it shifted into something more flirtatious. He hadn’t tried to hide it very well that he appreciated the conversations shared with you as much as you enjoyed it with him.

“Well, well, detective. I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. It’s quite unusual of you not to call.” John stepped aside and swung his door open, quietly inviting you inside. You nodded with a slight smile and stepped past him, yet again taking in the view of his expansive home.

No matter how many times you’d sat around his kitchen table interrogating John or one of his three siblings, the subtle opulence of their home was astounding. Beautifully cut and colored wood filled the home, deer antlers with flowers hanging on them, and various taxidermied predator animals decorated the home.

“I have my papers around the coffee table if you don’t mind sitting here for tonight.” He gestured to the sofa that was set in front of a fireplace, offering for you to sit with him.

“Well, actually, John, I came here bearing news.” John had already moved over to the couch, was sitting down, and rearranging his papers. As you spoke, he slowly straightened out a few in his hands by tapping them against the wooden table, but his gaze was latched onto you.

“And what might that be?”

Your fingers intertwined with each other as you fidgeted and slowly walked towards the sofa, and you ran your hands over your jeans before sitting down next to him. You left a comfortable amount of space between the two of you, no more than three feet apart.

For a moment you just looked at each other, John’s bright blue eyes slightly narrowed in curiosity, but the smile on his face let you know that he was ready for whatever you had to throw at him.

“The department’s determined that there’s insufficient evidence against you and your siblings, and if more evidence arises, the case will be pursued at a different time.” You couldn’t help but raise your eyebrows in amusement as John stood up from the sofa excitedly, his hands stretched outward dramatically.

“Then we must celebrate! How about I make dinner? You’re welcome to join if you’d like, otherwise, I’ll just summon my family to my home.” John looked at you as he invited you for dinner and started to pace in thought, but rubbed his beard as he thought of other alternatives.

“Normally I’d say no, but the investigation is closed and you give interesting discussion, so…I’d love to stay.” You offered a smile and started to stand up, but John walked back over to you shaking his head.

“No, no. Sit, sit. Unless you’d like to help with meal preparations, I was just going to fetch us some wine.” John smiled charmingly at you, but you shook your head and stuffed your hands into the back pocket of your jeans.

“Let me help, I’ve only harassed you for the last few months.” You couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up from your chest as you followed John into his kitchen. You had to stop for a minute and appreciate how modern all the kitchenware was because it still had that rustic look to it.

“Red or white?” John called out as he disappeared into a walk-in wine closet and you meandered around the kitchen, running your fingers over the cool countertops.

“I’ll have whatever you’re drinking!” You hollered back just loud enough that he could hear you, and you peered out the kitchen window. It was large enough that it allowed the viewer to appreciate the scenery around John’s ranch, but not so much that it felt like your privacy was being invaded.

“If you don’t like the red I have others, or I can uncork a white for you if that’s what you prefer.” John waltzed back in with two wine glasses in his left hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. You knew next to nothing about wine so you trusted John’s judgment more than your own on this subject.

You offered him a smile and leaned against the counter, bracing your hands around the edge. “I bet you have lovely taste in wine, I’ll be fine.” John set everything on the counter next to you, his arm brushing against your knuckles as he uncorked the wine and began to pour it.

Your cheeks turned a bit pink as you watched him, and he held out a glass to you, his own glass in his other hand.

“Thank you, detective, for bringing me the good news. It was nice of you to stop by and tell me yourself. I always did enjoy our conversations, no matter the topic.” You took the glass from John and promptly touched it to his before taking a sip at his statement.

The making and consumption of dinner went by without incident. You and John had moved seamlessly around the kitchen as the meal was prepared, and each time your wine glass was emptied, he would appear with a new bottle to uncork. You sat across the table from each other, but as the night went on, you noticed that you kept leaning over to the table to get closer to him until he eventually grabbed his plate and glass and dropped himself into the seat next to you.

You’d collected the plates from the table while John had started washing them. His sleeves were pushed up a little higher than normal to avoid any backsplash from the sink water.

It was when you were walking over to the sink with John’s empty wine glass in hand that things started to change.

You’d already started to relax around him, as your shoes had been discarded underneath your chair.

Your cheeks were flush from the alcohol and you were sipping the last of your wine when you bumped into each other. The red liquid sloshed down onto your t-shirt, staining the fabric from the collar to your hips.

Both your glass and John’ s fell to the ground as his hand wrapped around your arm, preventing you from falling back onto the pile of broken glass.

“Shit, hold on. Don’t let go.” Your hands had instinctively reached out and latched onto his bicep and shirt. John pulled the top half of your body towards him as another arm wrapped around your waist and he lifted you up and over the shards.

You accidentally stepped on his bare foot when he set you down, which caused you to erupt into a small fit of giggles. John’s hand moved down your arm to your hand as he helped you situate yourself. Your face was no doubt bright red as you sighed and looked down at your shirt while shifting your feet.

You were hyper-aware of his arm still snaked around your body and how warm his skin was underneath his clothing. Where his buttons were undone, you could see the word Sloth cut into his skin up close. It looked like it had been painful as hell, but you were well-versed in the ways of the cult, and cutting their sins into their own skin was one of their practices.

“Let’s get you a different shirt to change into, I have some cheap ones you can wear while we try to get out this stain.” John slid his hand down from your forearm to your hand, his fingers intertwined with yours as he led you around the glass pile. You couldn’t help but notice that despite the small calluses on his palm, his hand was still extremely smooth. You were mesmerized by the little tattoos that covered his skin, your mind momentarily wandering to what they could mean.

“Oh, uh, that’d be great. Thank you, John.” The tips of your ears turned pink as he caught you staring at his hand, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he had a flirty smirk on his face.

Silence floated between the two of you, only to be broken by your giggles and his laugh when you nearly fell down the steps and took him with you as he led you up the stairs.

Something twisted in your stomach as you reached the door to what could only be John’s bedroom. Your mind started racing in no particular direction until you heard his voice ring loud and clear through the white noise.

“I’ll grab you a shirt, you can go in and change, then we can regroup in the kitchen. I’ll clean up the glass and we can try to get that stain out once you’re finished.” John gave your hand a squeeze before letting go and disappearing into his room for a moment.

You leaned against the wall with a soft sigh and listened as John rustled around his room for a shirt, then promptly opened the door and held out a neatly folded purple button-down.

“For you, detective.” His voice was soft despite the odd look on his face. You didn’t know John well enough to read his facial expressions, but right now you wish you did.

You placed your hand under the one holding up the shirt, your fingers dragging along the back of his hand as you took it from him. Neither of you broke eye contact or said anything until the shirt was in your own hands.

He seemed to be watching you cautiously as if he were trying to figure you out. But you supposed you might be doing the same to him.

“I’ll be quick.” John hadn’t allowed for much space between himself and the door frame, your chest brushing against his arm as you squeezed past.

He closed the door behind you and you waited, listening with your ear against the wood until you heard him take a deep breath and retreat back downstairs to the kitchen.

You looked around his bedroom as you pulled your t-shirt over your head, taking note of how it was decorated. It was similar to downstairs with the antlers above the headboard, and there was a banner with the Project’s cross on it.

As you unfolded the button down and slid it on, your fingers distractedly tugging the buttons through their corresponding holes, your mind wandered to how deftly John’s fingers undid and buttoned up his shirts.

You felt warmth pool in the pit of your stomach at the thought of it, your thighs squeezing together before you cleared your throat and smoothed out the shirt. You reopened the door, part of you half expecting to find John standing and waiting, but true to his word he could be heard tinkering around the kitchen downstairs.

Following the noise you eventually found your way back to the kitchen, scratching your flushed cheeks as John came into view. He was knelt on the ground and wiping up any excess wine that had spilled onto the wooden floors, but he looked up as he heard you enter the room.

“Ah, perfect timing. I can take your shirt into the laundry room for cleaning if you’d like. I would offer you another glass of wine, but it’d be a shame if we spilled on this shirt too.” His laugh was smooth and brought a new smile to your face, but it was his words that made you laugh. You held out your t-shirt to him with a thankful smile, and he set it down on the kitchen floor next to his knees as he finished wiping down the floor.

You weren’t drunk, just maybe a little tipsy. The amount of alcohol you’d consumed had probably contributed to your accident earlier, so John was probably right, any more and you’d bring the house down.

You’d looked down at John to say something, but as soon as you made eye contact with him all thought vanished from your head.

John looked like he was dazed as you noticed his eyes darting around as they wandered up your body before centering on your chest and sliding up your neck and to your lips.

“John?” Your voice was soft as you walked towards him, his bright blue eyes lifting to meet yours as he dropped the rag next to your shirt and got to his feet.

“Pardon if this is too forward of me,” John spoke quickly as he walked over to you, his hand sliding up the back of your neck as he pulled you into a kiss.

You were taken aback at first at the aspect that he had found you just as attractive as you’d found him, but how bold he was about it didn’t surprise you.

His lips were soft under yours, his fingers curling into your skin as you returned the kiss with as much fervor as him. One of your hands was running through his hair as the other gripped the collar of his shirt.

Your legs intertwined with each other as the two of you stumbled in a circle, completely lost in each other as you kissed. Before you knew it you had ended up backed against one of his kitchen counters, and in one swift move, his hands were under your ass and lifting you onto it.

John stood between your spread legs, your knees on either side of his hips, and his fingers lingered at the top button of your shirt. You nodded to him, only briefly breaking the kiss to mutter, “Yes.”

Your lips tingled as he kissed them again with renewed lust, his teeth scraping against your bottom lip before he bit down on it softly.

John quickly worked on unbuttoning the shirt he’d let you borrow. As soon as the top button had come undone, John latched onto the smooth skin underneath your ear, leaving a hot trail of kisses down your neck.

You couldn’t help but lean your head to the side, giving him more skin and room to work with, a soft sigh leaving you as you pulled his body closer to yours. A slight erection could be felt against your groin through the thin material of John’s pants and your jeans.

Once the last button was loose, you let go of John’s waist to shrug the shirt off of yourself. Much to your dismay, his hands left your body, leaving warm prints where they’d rested just over your ribs. Within moments his own shirt was off and on the floor behind him, exposing all the scars and tattoos that littered his skin.

Your eyes widened and your lips parted as your fingertips traced over sins carved into his flesh, over designs permanently covering him in black ink. Neither of you said anything as you took in everything adorning his body, his chest rising and falling heavily underneath your touch.

The corner of your mouth tilted into a smirk as you felt his sinewy muscles twitch and flex under your fingers as you ran your hands all over his torso. John’s eyes had fallen shut, his chin tilted upwards ever so slightly as you let your hands wander south. His shoulders drooped as his entire body seemed to relax, but his stomach tightened as you got to the hem of his pants.

Your nails lightly dragged over his skin as you pulled them down a few centimeters, but you didn’t move to untie the string that kept his pants around his hips. You dropped your hand lower, running a fingertip over the curve of his hardening length, and John sucked in a sharp breath. His fingers dug into your skin below your bra as a knee-jerk reaction to how teasing your touch was.

John must not have thought it was fair you got to have all the fun, because his hands were on the back of your bra, fingering the clasp until it fell away from your body. He dropped it on the floor next to him, and you were quietly grateful he hadn’t just ripped it off. It was a nice black lace bra, and one of your favorites.

Your nipples hardened at the sudden subjection to the cool air around you, your chest heaving up and down as John dragged his tongue along the sensitive skin. Your nails lightly scratched at his scalp as you brought his head closer to your chest.

You felt his fingers come up to your chest and cup your breasts, rubbing his thumb across your tender nipples before taking one into his mouth. The sudden sensation made one of your knees jerk against the side of his leg and your fingers gripped the hem of his pants as you gasped.

Concentrating on getting John’s string untied was beginning to prove difficult as his hands floated around your body, caressing every curve and rubbing soft circles into your skin as he gave your breasts the attention you craved. He sucked on the skin, no doubt leaving hickeys in the process, and rolled the nipple his lips weren’t on between his fingers.

“Can you…I can’t fucking…will you do this please?” You pulled John away from your chest by his hair, a long groan vibrating through his throat. Goosebumps formed along your chest as you wanted to pull another groan from him, but with the way things were going, you knew there’d be plenty.

He slowly pulled his hands from your body with a soft laugh, and you bit at his collarbone and neck as you felt his fingers tugging at his pant string eagerly. While he was distracted with that, you decided to remove your own pants as well. Within seconds your jeans were undone and you shifted on the counter so you could shimmy out of your jeans without having to stand up.

Once John had dropped his silk pajama pants to the kitchen floor, he helped you finish pulling your jeans off. However, he didn’t stop there. John got to his knees and placed his hands on the tops of your thighs, his fingers curving over to the insides of your legs. He slid them over your skin until they rested on the back of your knees, then pulled you to the edge of the countertop. You wobbled, so you grabbed onto his shoulders to keep your balance.

He dragged his tongue along the inside of your thigh until he got to your pantie line, his beard scratching against your skin pleasantly as he pulled back. John leaned back in again, blowing air softly on where he’d licked, causing the skin to tingle from the cool feeling. Your grip kept flexing and relaxing on his shoulders, your chest dipping and rising sharply from the arousal.

“My dear you’re just dripping for me, aren’t you?” John purred as he hooked his fingers around your panties and pulled them off of you. He braced his hands against your hips, his thumb rubbing back and forth as he brought himself closer and swiped his tongue along your slit. You jolted and keened from the sudden contact and your nails dug into John’s skin. He moaned against your clit, the vibrations making your knees move closer around his head, a pleasurable hum coursing through your body.

Your hands slid off his shoulders and you placed them flat on the countertop, the pads of your fingertips trying to grip the marble as John’s tongue curled and sucked a string of moans from your lips. Your legs lifted up as a particularly strong wave of pleasure shook your body, and you realized you felt the need to be filled. His fingers swirled inside you as his tongue assaulted your clit, and your legs came down over his shoulders as they tried to close around his head, but John used his free hand to push one of your legs away.

John felt your body start to lean back, so he dragged his hand across the outside of your leg and around the curve of your ass to keep you only as straight up as he needed you to be.

“Holy fuck, John…” Your voice came out in a gasp as he inserted a third finger, and you could feel yourself stretch a bit around his fingers. “Please, I want-fuck, I need more.” You stuttered as he pulled away from you, his lips glistening with your slick. He gently removed your legs from over his shoulders before standing to his feet in front of you.

John licked his lips, blinking slowly as he relished in the way you tasted before a devilish smile formed. He shifted his fingers just enough that you could still feel them inside you, but not so that you could get any real stimulation off of it.

“Is that what you need, darling?” He pulled his fingers from your pussy, eliciting a soft moan as he covered his length in the natural lubricant and his own pre-cum. He stroked himself a few times to keep himself erect, and you nodded, your eyes glued to his cock. You ached at the thought of having him fill you up and fucking you. It was long and slender while it was hard, and the needy part of you was determined to take it all.

“Yes. Please, yes.” With one hand on your chest and the other on the small of your back, John lowered your body so you were laying on the counter. He then wrapped his hands around your ankles and raised your legs so that they were comfortably resting around his hips.

“Does this feel comfortable?” He asked softly as he moved his hips forward, the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance when you nodded. You rolled your hips in an attempt to feel more of him, whining when the endeavor failed.

“John, so help me god, if you don’t-fuck!” You gritted your teeth and had started to threaten John, the need to be taken care of becoming overwhelming, but before you could finish he’d slid inside you to the hilt, and you swore at the feeling.

He stilled for a moment, making sure you were comfortable before he retracted, then pushed himself inside you again with a low groan.

“Christ you’re tight.” His voice sounded tense as his hands moved up to your hips to hold you in place as he started to thrust a little faster. The feeling of his cock filling you up over and over again was making you see stars. The way John kept reaching that perfect spot as he rolled one of your nipples between his fingers made you squirm and gasp.

Your hands were splayed out on the countertop as your back kept arching off the marble and your hips bucked to meet his. Your breasts bounced with each thrust as your body was slightly jarred as John drove his cock deeper inside you, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He looked like he was in heaven with a few strands of his neatly styled hair in his face.

John pulled out of you, and amongst both of your panting, you gasped at how empty you felt. He quickly pulled your legs over his shoulder and pulled you back down to the edge of the counter, then thrust into you. He pistoned in and out of you at a quick pace, eventually pulling one of your legs back down to the counter so he had a better angle to drive into your pussy.

“John, just-just like that. Oh, I didn’t think a man could last this long.” You managed to compliment him between moans. This along with the sound of your skin slapping against his every time he fully seated himself inside you only spurred John on.

“I knew from the second you opened that pretty little mouth of yours that you’d feel so good wrapped around my cock.” John’s voice was rough with desire and he looked down at you with a long groan as you ground your hips against his just right. One of his hands squeezed your breast before trailing up to your throat, his fingers loosely wrapping around it. He had a firm grasp, but it was gentle. You could still breathe with ease, but he was holding you in place as he rammed into you.

Your fingers had moved from the countertop to your clit, rubbing small circles over it. You could feel your stomach tense as an orgasm grew near, so you applied more pressure with your fingers. The need to come was becoming more and more fervent as John kept thrusting into you. You started rutting your hips to help him go as deep as possible, mewling and whining each time your hips met his.

He could tell you were getting closer, but you could also tell he’d been trying not to orgasm before you. You nodded to him, a soft whisper falling from your lips that caught his attention. His thrusts were getting quicker but less rhythmic, so you gasped out the word, “Yes.” John gave a few more strong thrusts before bottoming out inside you, his fingers squeezing lightly around your throat.

Between the clitoral stimulation, the delightful feeling of John filling you up with his cum, and the slight daze from the pressure on your neck, the pleasure exploded inside you. You cried out John’s name with a slew of swear words and moans, your eyes squeezing shut in sync with your knees. It felt like you didn’t have control of your limbs as your muscles tightened. Your hand flew from your clit to the counter as you pushed your body off the counter and deeper onto John’s cock, your back arching as John rode out his own orgasm.

Your body squirmed and writhed as your pussy slid up and down John’s length, causing him to pump in and out of you as he slowed to a stop. Determined to help you ride out your own orgasm, he removed the hand from your throat and reached over to your clit and started to massage it.

You collapsed back onto the counter, white spots filling your vision as you tried to catch your breath. John was leaned against the counter, apparently doing the same. You couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly and shake your head.

“Y’know, you should give me more reasons to investigate you and your siblings. It’ll give me an excuse to come out to Hope County.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests on https://farcryfuckmeup.tumblr.com for match-ups, headcanons and fics! <3


End file.
